Phantom
by NekoLen
Summary: One of my better stories about Phantom. Just a description-story. I'm very proud of this work and wanted to share it with you guys. Plez read and review.


This is a story dedicated to the general of the Chess Pieces of MAR-Heaven, the rightful ruler of everything: Phantom. May he rest in piece, and be sorely missed.

Phantom

The moonlight filtered through the gossamer curtains that were drawn across the large square bay window on the wall opposite his bed. The slit of silver, which crawled under the too short curtains, sliced through the blackness and cut at his eyes. Dazzled by the brightness of the moon, he lay awake, watching it dance in his room.

The curtains bothered him. They weren't heavy enough to block out the weakest of light. He hated them. They represented everything he despised; the weak light of hope. He rolled over, turning his back on the shining light and facing his shadow that lay, hulking on the blank wall. He smirked, his thin cat-like lips curving elegantly across his beautiful pale face. He loved this thing, the shadow of the man he loved more than anyone else: Phantom.

Sure enough, he acted charming and charismatic towards his followers, even donning a smiling mask for the sake of his image of a contented superior that was bent on the salvation of MAR-Heaven. He artistically crafted his lies into truths too intricate for even the sharpest of minds to unravel; all the time smiling kindly; offering a dainty hand to help those "in need" of his power and guidance; seducing those weaker beings with his ideas of a filth-free paradise; even furnishing the miserable wretches with false hope and hideously fake love.

For Phantom, the First Knight of the Chess Piece army was truly a cold-blooded, heartless murderer. His heart was an empty abyss of hate, pain and grief. He lived for no one, only power and vengeance alone. His mind was riddled with detestation for anything peaceful, happy or light. His head ached with hate, sorrow, vengeance and anger; and all the time the brainwashing hurtful words of the King and Queen. Even though Phantom was the Knight, he was just a Pawn in the King's insane plans. There was no love or hope to him, or even from him. He hated everything. Yet, the evil Phantom was even deeper than this.

He hid everything from his foes and a lot more from his followers. Nothing other than a few things was truly known about him.

His life was long and sad, filled with horrible events that caused irreversible emotions and feelings.

Phantom lived for 10 years in isolation; thrown into a cell for a trivial offence. For those years he had a long time to contemplate his feelings of rage and hate. He lived in his head, muttering out loud his dark thoughts of vengeance and suicide only occasionally. No one but his heart spoke to him┘ But that was then. Now his heart was dead.

Phantom closed his hazy lifeless eyes, still smiling to himself. He drifted through the vast blackness of his pounding mind, only glimpsing thoughts and pictures playing blurrily in his mind. He flew past flashes of hatred and pain and found the last speck of light. The last speck of love... of hope... of happiness.

In this orb of light played scenes from his childhood. His mother and father smiled at him. "We love you, son."

Phantom felt his heart wrench apart painfully. "If you love me, why did you leave me there to rot in isolation, let me boil away in my own insanity? Why?" all the anger and hate spewed forward, striking them in their loving faces. "Fuck you! I hate you!"

He must have said it out loud, because someone shook him roughly. He snapped open his eyes, feeling the light zoom away from his grasp again. _We still love you... son,_ his mother's voice, filled with understanding, faded away. He shook himself mentally, feeling cold tears run down his face, he looked up at Peta's worried face.

"I heard you yelling and whimpering..." Peta started, watching Phantom with his orb-like eyes filled with concern. "You're crying?" it was a shocked question.

"No," Phantom sniffed stubbornly. "I've just got something in my eyes..."

Peta lovingly wiped away Phantom's tears with his thumb and smiled, coming closer. He put his thin lips to Phantom's and kissed him passionately. He clutched at Phantom's head, pulling him closer to himself.

Phantom pulled away. This obsessively loyal man was used by him all the time. There was no love to share with this maniac, only a fondness. And that was all it was.

Smiling to himself once more, he pulled Peta onto the bed next to him, pulling off his clothes. He was so evil and heartless...

As he started to mount the skinny man, he laughed to himself. No love, just pure hate... pure lust. He was here to be played with, here to be fucked. This was his punishment for his sin of loyalty.

**Sorry that I haven't posted any stories on for a loooong time... I've been very busy. I just had to write a story on Phantom... Coming soon: Peta!!**


End file.
